Déclaration à l'avance
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Quand tout à l'air tout à fait calme... "Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as déjà avoué ton amour à la personne que tu aimes, quand même ?" "Et si c’était le cas ?"... résumé un peu trompeur, mais c'est ça! XD HPDM innovation!


_**Auteur**__ : Nanika. Ou WolkEve._

_**Fandom**__ : HP. (mais ça, je suppose que vous le saviez !)_

_**Couple**__ : J'innove, j'innove. HPDM. HGTN. RWPP. NLOC. LLBZ (celui-là, il est même pas sous entendu, mais il y est ! XD)._

_**Warning**__ :… aucun, bizarrement. Pas de scène hot. Pas de scène angst. Rien que de la scène banale. Et un peu de guimauve, mais bon, faut la chercher. Imaginez vous en train de regarder un documentaire animalier ! XD_

_**Note**__ : … bah, amusez-vous, les gens, mais ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose ! ^^'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tout le monde dans la salle s'amusait bien. (oui, c'est nul, comme début, hein ? XD). La seule chose étrange était peut être l'abondance de vert et de rouge qui se côtoyait… mais, voyons plutôt…

Harry rit un instant. Il jeta un regard amusé à ses amis.

"Alors, comme ça, je ne serai pas capable de faire ma déclaration à l'amoûûûr de ma vie ?"

"C'est ce qui se dit, Potter, c'est ce qui se dit…"

Draco Malefoy jeta une œillade amusée au brun, qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

XXX

Bien sûr le château entier avait crié à la trahison et à l'opprobre, quand ils avaient vu Hermione Granger sortirent avec Théodore Nott.

Ron s'était étouffé, et Harry était resté bouche bée pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles la jeune fille avait tenté de leur faire prendre conscience qu'elle était réellement amoureuse, et que Théo l'aimait aussi…

De l'autre côté de la salle, Théo tentait de même de faire comprendre que l'amour l'avais bel et bien saisi… et pour l'intellectuel silencieux qu'il était, ce fut un réel exploit langagier que Draco remarqua à sa juste valeur.

Le blond avait juste regardé tranquillement en direction de la maison des lions, croisé les yeux verts de Potter, et avait fait un léger sourire d'acquiescement.

« Comme tu veux, Gamin. Ne viens pas te plaindre, si… »

« … il ne suis pas tous ce que tu dit, après, hein ? »

Harry finissait sa phrase de son côté.

Les deux garçons avaient recroisés leurs regards. Et avaient haussé les épaules au même moment.

Depuis, les deux clans s'étaient pris à commencer à s'entendre. Et étaient peu à peu devenus amis. Au point que d'autres couples s'étaient formés, comme Ron et Pansy. Ou encore des jeunes de 4° année…

Etrangement, Luna n'accepta pas leurs nouvelles relations. Mais Harry résolut ce problème en un instant, après qu'il y ait eu une espèce de conciliabule étrange, et involontairement blessant pour les autres, avec le Chef des Serpentards.

Le lendemain de l'annonce froide de la blonde, Draco lui avait sourit en entrant dans la Grande Salle, et l'avait « obligé » à se poser à la Table Verte. Et, sans un mot, il avait fait signe à certains Bleus de les rejoindre, pendant qu'Harry invitait à sa Table ses amis poufssoufles. Et que cela avait étrangement fait pousser un hurlement de joie d'une jeune fille qui s'était jeté sur un Neville rougissant, alors qu'elle lui demandait comment allaient les pousses de Rosanes –fleurs hautement dangereuses, mais sublimes.

Hermione et Théodore avaient échangés un regard, alors que toute la Grande Salle et les Professeurs clignaient des yeux perplexes envers les deux Princes du Château. Et que ceux-ci échangeaient un regard fier et amusé, quand ils crurent que personne ne les regardaient.

XXX

Seamus coupa les échanges moqueurs, et se recentra sur le problème.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as déjà avoué ton amour à la personne que tu aimes, quand même ?"

"Et si c'était le cas ?"

Oh, oh… tous les gens dans la pièce se turent, et observèrent avec un sourire narquois leur petit roi.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeenre !"

Harry écarquilla les yeux, mais éclata de rire devant leur certitude. Il retint juste l'exclamation amusée qu'il ne devait surtout pas sortir maintenant… oh, comme ils se trompaient…

Cela dit, il sentit comme un frisson lui remontait le long du dos en voyant comment ses amis serpents le fixaient.

"Euh…"

"Je crois qu'on aimerait bien quelques… détails…"

Harry se figea, et se retourna en déglutissant.

Draco Malefoy le fixait en riant intérieurement. Hé hé… il avait hâte de savoir quelques petites histoires croustillantes sur son cher ami.

"Moi, je ne crois pas non !"

"Oh, mais si !"

"SEAMUS !"

"Ben quoi ?"

"DEAN !"

Mais avant que le brun ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Ron l'avait attrapé par derrière, et le maintenait dans ses bras. Seul Harry perçut le soudain froid provenant d'une certaine personne, et, pour se venger car l'autre n'avait rien dit pour l'aider, au contrair, il se laissa couler dans les bras du roux. Il dû cependant se retenir de tirer la langue.

"Alors ?"

Gregory, ou la Commère de Service. On s'attendait à ce que ce soit Pansy, en fait, mais non, elle, elle préférait largement s'occuper de ses amis les animaux. Vous pensez que c'est dû à sa ressemblance avec les chiens ? ouh la la, même Ron n'avait pas osé le penser, depuis qu'il l'a connaissait mieux…

Seamus sourit à Dean, et ils firent rapidement une partie de « pierre papier ciseaux ». Ce fut un Seamus triomphant qui gagna.

"Héhé !! Alors, par quoi je commence ? Par la déplorable habitude d'Harry de penser qu'il ne valait pas un clou à ce niveau ? ou alors son étrange fixation pour Chang ? ou…"

"Chang ?"

Draco clignait des yeux étonnés vers l'irlandais. Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Ouais, Cho Chang, le premier amour du Survivant !"

Heureusement pour lui, Harry était enfermé dans les bras de son meilleur ami, et avait été bâillonné par pas moins de 3 sorts de mutisme. Un, ou deux, il aurait été capable de le lever… mais le dernier était l'œuvre d'Hermione Granger. Et le second de Draco Malefoy. Et ces deux noms voulaient tout dire…

"Chang, hm ?"

Draco jetait un étrange regard vers le Survivant, qui le lui rendit juste en haussant les épaules. Le blond haussa alors les siennes.

"Bah, le mien…, le garçon grimaça, c'était bien Luna…"

Choc.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et il ne fut pas le seul. Sauf Luna, évidemment.

"Oui, je me rappelle que je t'avais demandé comment tu faisais pour porter autant de fleurs de pleurs…"

"Et je t'avais répondu qu'il suffisait de les ignorer."

Les deux blonds échangèrent un sourire complice, avant que la fille ne regarde vers la fenêtre, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

"Euh… tu ne l'aimes plus ?"

"Oh, non ! Je ne veux pas de problèmes, moi !"

"… avec qui ?"

"Ben, avec l'amour de sa vie…, il ajoute en murmurant, et le mien, au passage…"

"… Bref. Ce fut fort chaotique avant que notre héros n'obtienne un rendez-vous… et c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas !"

"Comment tu sais ça, toi ?"

Ah, Harry avait réussi à s'enlever les sorts. Il fit fi des regards admiratifs, et observait calmement (trop) son ami, qui paraissait embarrassé.

"Ben… j'étais encore dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, je ferais remarquer qu'elle n'a pas été cool, sur ce coup…"

Il grimaça pour le brun à lunettes, et Harry fit de même.

"Hn. Merci… je suppose…"

Seamus haussa les épaules. Et reprit son récit.

"Bon, avant que notre Prince ne m'en empêche. Ensuite, il y a eu notre fringante rousse, Ginny. Et là encore, tu ne me feras pas dire le contraire, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas ! Elle s'est carrément jetée sur toi, ce jour là !"

Harry grimaça une fois de plus, et Ginny rougissait légèrement. Bien sûr, qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus. Mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que le garçon ne l'aimait pas comme il aurait dû. Et qu'elle en aimait un autre. Et jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse que depuis que son petit ami Marc Antoine de Serdaigle la serrait dans ses bras. Elle l'avait connu grâce à Luna, et ne le regrettait pas.

"Bref, tout ça pour dire que le Survivant ne se déclare pas, il se laisse prendre !"

A ces mots, pour une raison particulièrement sibylline, Harry rougit comme une pivoine au soleil et Draco éclata d'un rire frais et amusé. Il était même tellement mort de rire, qu'il se plia en deux et tomba au sol.

Harry finit même par se renfrogner. Ron le lâcha, aussi perplexe que le reste de la salle, et Harry croisa les bras.

"Oh, ça va !"

"… Tu… tu… tu… MUAHAHAHAH ! tu te laisses prendre !! MUAHAHAHAHAHA !!"

Harry se renferma un peu plus, alors que les quelques éclairés qui existaient ici écarquillaient les yeux et rougissaient légèrement.

"DRAKE !!"

Draco se figea instantanément, sachant ce qu'il risquait. Il déglutit.

"Pardon, pardon !!"

Pansy et les autres tressaillirent. Depuis quand, exactement, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy étaient assez proche pour que le deuxième s'excuse au second pour une raison aussi triviale ?...

"Mouais… je pardonne… à condition que…"

"NON !"

"Ah ?"

"Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Okay…"

Le blond soupira. Et les autres le virent se mordre les lèvres. Puis fermer les yeux.

« Je t'aiiiiiiimmmeeee ! Harry Potteeeeeeeeer ! Je t'aiiiiimmeeeeeeee de touuuuut mon coeuuuuuuur ! je… »

"STOOOP ! ça va ça va ! j'en ai assez entendu ! Tu chantes comme un pied, Drake !"

Le serpent s'arrêta aussitôt. Et sourit, s'asseyant près de son ami.

"Je t'avais prévenu, c'est ton problème."

"…"

Harry gémissait, alors que les autres étaient toujours sous le choc.

"C'était quoi, cette chanson, Drak… euh, Draco ?"

Bizarrement, le regard d'Harry Potter ne devait pas être tout à fait celui de quelqu'un qui envoie des pâquerettes… heureusement, Blaise se rattrapa très rapidement.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

"Demande à Scar, c'est lui qui a décidé de la Punition Divine de l'Offense ment…"

"… OO Pardon ?"

Draco soupira, et ferma les yeux. Faisant semblant de dormir. Harry se mordit les lèvres avec un sourire.

"Ben… celui d'entre nous qui offense l'autre doit faire quelque chose que cet autre a décidé pour se venger. Je me suis dit qu'une bonne déclaration d'amour chanté en public serait classe… mais en fait… c'est pire pour nous que pour lui…"

Harry grimaça, encore clairement perturbé. Draco retint difficilement des gloussements qui n'auraient pas correspondu à son rôle, mais seul le coup de coude d'Harry le ramena sur terre… littéralement.

"Hey !"

"Et toi ? tu lui demandes quoi ?"

Un sourire ravi s'étendit sur le visage du blond, et Harry blanchit.

"Ben…"

"NON !"

"… Mais Scar ! elle est géniale, mon idée !"

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Puis en jeta un suppliant à ses amis.

"Rappelez-moi de ne jamais l'offenser gratuitement, s'il vous plait !"

"… à ce point ?"

"OUI !"

Draco ricana, et Harry eut l'envie de se jeter sur lui pour le faire taire. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans une bonne configuration sociale, si vous voyez…

Hermione ramena finalement tout au but initial.

"Bref, c'était parti de quoi, tout ça ?"

"Des déclarations d'amour de notre Survivant, Mione."

La jeune lionne sourit son amie blaireau. C'était celle qui s'était jetée sur Neville, au début de l'Entente… (oui, Harry était fan des majuscules…)

"Oh, c'est vrai, merci Andréa."

"De rien."

Et la petite brune retourna vers son petit-ami de Neville, qui n'attendait rien de moins.

"Nous disions donc que…"

"Non ! tait toi, Mione ! tu vas le faire repartir dans son délire !"

En effet, Draco recommençait à glousser… mais Hermione fut capable de décerner comme une envie dans son regard.

"Non, non, il a dit que tu te faisait prendre, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit… je demande à voir, tiens !"

OO

Seul Harry ne fut pas choqué (faut croire que c'était la soirée).

"Même pas en rêve."

Il répondit calmement, comme un pacha dans son antre. Et Draco se renfrogna.

"Pff… c'est ce qu'on verra."

Harry et lui se jetèrent un regard de défi.

Ron se réveilla à cet instant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, entre vous deux ?"

Draco eut un léger sourire, alors qu'Harry rougissait.

"Rien !!"

Bizarre comme la réponse d'Harry était précipitée et limite effrayée.

Draco secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien, regardant avec un mélange de tendresse et de lassitude le jeune homme.

"… Harry… tu n'es pas convaincant. Et puis, tu devrais porter plus souvent du orange."

Décidément, Andréa était aussi déroutante que Luna…

"Cela signifie que…"

"Pas grand-chose. En fait."

Draco avait parlé. Et Harry le regarda en plissant les yeux.

"Comment ça, pas grand-chose ?"

Draco sourit intérieurement. « Dernier round ».

"Et bien… tu sais."

"Expliques toi."

"Simple. Tu es venu. Tu as parlé. Tu as fait. Puis ça a recommencé, il haussa les épaule, certes, j'ai répondu. Et je suis tout à fait heureux comme ça. Mais c'est tout. Pas de quoi faire un roman."

"… Hn. Certes."

Hermione soupira. Et Blaise serra ses poings.

"Mais encore ?"

Harry déglutit un peu, mais sentait bien. Il soupira.

"Comme il dit. Pas grand-chose. On est juste ensemble."

Même Draco tomba sur le sol à cette soudaine révélation.

"Sugar !"

"Ben quoi ? c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Que je le dise à tout le monde !"

"Mais je t'avais pas demandé de me les tuer !"

"…"

Harry haussa juste un sourcil. Puis il retourna lentement son regard vers ses amis.

Hermione lui souriait doucement, et Ron… et bien Ron avait une expression joyeuse sur le visage.

"Enfin !! Je commençais à pleurer, moi !"

"PARDON ?!"

Ron sourit douloureusement.

"Pan est très portée sur ses fantasmes. Et elle aime bien les partager ! Cela dit…, il prit un air outragé, tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt ! Depuis quand votre cirque dure t-il ?"

"… Euh…"

Harry ne pouvais pas parler : ses deux meilleurs amis acceptaient tranquillement son homosexualité, et le reste des gens de la salle lui souriait juste tranquillement, bien qu'avec un léger malaise de la part de certains.

Ce fut Draco qui répondit.

"Et bien, ça se rapproche enfin de la conversation initiale…"

"Hn ?"

"Oui, Sugar."

Quelques gens ricanèrent au surnom. Certes, le blond l'avais déjà dit, mais le choc commençait à s'estomper, alors ils pouvaient le remarquer.

"Simple. On parlait de tes impossibles déclarations d'amour… pourtant…"

"Quoi ?"

Draco illumina la pièce d'un sourire.

"C'est lui qui s'est déclaré !"

"QUOI ?"

Harry gémit doucement en se cachant dans ses mains.

"Attendez… c'est pour ça que vous vous n'avez rien dit, quand Herm et Théo…"

"Oh, non, on n'était pas encore ensemble…"

"« Encore » étant le maître mot…"

Andréa souriait, amusée. Neville, à qui elle avait parlé, fronça les sourcils.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Ils se sont mis ensemble deux jours plus tard. Juste avant que Luna ne fasse sa crise."

"Comment diable peux-tu le savoir ?"

"J'étais là… faut croire qu'Harry et les gens qui son impliqués avec ne sont guères attentifs…"

Elle rougissait légèrement, et Neville avait un petit air effaré. Ce qui attira bien entendu l'attention.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Ben… Drey… Drey était dans la même salle que vous, apparemment, au moment de la Déclaration…"

Harry et Draco ouvrirent grand les yeux.

"QUOI ?"

"Désoléééééééée ! je savais pas moi, je voulais juste prendre les fleurs, et puis vous êtes arrivés après, et puis… je pouvais quand même pas partir, juste comme ça ! surtout que vous vous étiez occupé de la serre !!"

Harry rougissait, et Andréa se demanda comment ça se faisait que c'était lui le dominant. Sa question dû se lire sur son visage, parce que Draco répondit.

"C'est juste comme ça."

"Ah… en tout cas, c'était une belle déclaration. Bien qu'étrange. Cela dit… tu n'es pas poète, Harry. Pas le moins du monde."

"Ça, je crois que je le savais…"

Il grognait. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ses paroles.

XXX

Draco et Harry s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la serre abandonnée.

"Tu es sûr que personne ne vient jamais ici, Potter ?"

"Certain, Malefoy. A part Neville, mais il est dans notre salle commune."

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans leurs lieux stratégiques. Harry sur le sol, près de certaines plantes, et Draco sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

"De quoi devions nous parler ?"

"De leur relation. Et des changements que cela entraine."

Draco eut une moue agaçante.

"ça ne nous regarde pas."

"Non. Mais je ne veux pas que ma meilleure amie souffre du mépris des serpentards."

Etrangement, Draco ne sauta pas sur l'occasion de rabaisser le lion. Non, il eut un sourire triste.

"Tu es tellement protecteur, Potter. Que faisons-nous, alors ?"

"…"

Harry, perturbé dans ses repères, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il sourit, hésitant.

"Je t'aurais bien proposé de faire ami-ami, mais…"

"Mais ?"

Draco eut un instant de peur, et de douleur. Il savait depuis longtemps que ce n'était ni la haine, ni la jalousie qui guidait ses pas autours du brun. Il avait basé ses espoirs sur le nouvel amour de leurs deux amis pour tenter de se rapprocher, même légèrement du Grand Héros, et pouvoir le regarder rire sans que ce soit suspect, mais… Harry coupait soudain tous ses espoirs…

Celui-ci sembla se battre contre lui-même, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'être ami avec toi."

"…"

"Je…"

"N'en dit pas plus. J'ai compris."

Draco s'apprêtait à repartir, mais Harry le saisit à la manche, le visage reflétant la même souffrance que Draco.

"Non, tu n'a pas compris. Je ne veux pas de toi « ami ». Je veux… je te veux."

"… Pardon ?"

Blanche. La voix de Draco était blanche, et Harry se dit qu'il aurait sérieusement dû se taire. Mais il était un lion, et il avait vaincu Voldemort.

"Je te veux, Malefoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'amour. Mais je te veux comme je n'ai jamais rien voulu. Et je parle évidemment en tant que personne."

"… sexuellement, tu veux dire ?"

"… Aussi."

Ce simple mot déclencha l'avalanche tant décrite des romans. Si c'était « aussi », ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas que ça. Mais avant d'avoir pu mieux réfléchir, Harry l'agrippa plus fort, et l'embrassa. Pas grand-chose, mais cela suffit à Harry qui se releva quelques secondes plus tard.

"Je me contenterai de ça, je suppose. Oublie, pour Théo, s'il te plait."

Et ce fut Draco qui, cette fois, attrapa son ancien ami pour l'embrasser. Et lui, il décida de lui « rouler un patin », pour parler clairement.

XXX

"C'est vrai, que côté romantisme…"

"Oh, ça va ! Toi, c'était pas mieux !"

Draco se mordit juste les lèvres.

XXX

Cela faisait bien deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Draco trouvait étonnant que le brun et lui soient toujours ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de promesse entre eux, juste des baisers sauvages et des émotions brutes. Mais le blond se dit qu'il adorait ça.

Quand Harry entra dans leur Salle, il se jeta aussitôt sur son blond.

"Drakeee ! Ils veulent me tuer !"

"Allons, allons… comment te tue-t-on ?"

"… Méchant."

En même temps, Draco avait posé la question avec un intérêt passablement morbide… Il se fit pardonner en embrassant tendrement le garçon.

Peu à peu, cela alla plus loin, mais perdu dans leur sensation, les garçons ne remarquèrent qu'ils étaient prêts de consommer leur relation qu'au dernier moement…

"…"

"… Bah, allons-y, Scar. C'est pas comme si on n'en avait pas envie."

Et les deux garçons firent l'amour comme ça, sans même avoir réfléchi à plus tard.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla en second, pour croiser un regard vert appréhensif.

"Hey bien ?"

"Tu… tu ne regre…"

"Ah, ne commence pas. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Sugar, tu me plais. Alors je compte bien passer par tous les stades d'une relation avec toi, exclusivement. Tu devrais être flatté !"

Et Harry l'étais.

"Quand même… le faire comme ça…"

"Ben quoi ? C'était pas extra ?"

"… Si…"

"Ben alors ? poses pas de question, et ramènes toi au pieu !"

Harry secoua la tête.

"J'aurais jamais dû t'apprendre des expressions moldues…"

Mais il s'allongea, et Draco se plaça bien entre ses bras. Bien, il pouvait dormir en paix, maintenant.

XXX

"Certes…"

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé, et se sourirent.

Au final, tout le monde les félicita…

(« Que c'est stupide, de féliciter quelqu'un parce qu'il est avec toi ! » « Oh ? ça ne te plait pas, Petit Dragon ? » « … si. Encore ! »)

Au final, ce n'était qu'une soirée de plus. Certes, on avait appris quelque chose de fondamental. Mais rien de trop étrange. On avait vu pire que deux ennemis jurés se mettre ensemble. Après tout… on était à Poudlard…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So ? _

_Reviews? _


End file.
